


The Love of a Past Time

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Even the King of Fishing needs a queen.





	The Love of a Past Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week
> 
> Day 7: Hobbying

“They told me I’d find you here.”  Stella said as found her husband sitting in a camping chair, fishing rod in hand.  

“Did they?”  Noctis turned to face her.  “And here I thought I was so good at hiding from the council.”

Stella giggled as she walked over to him.  “Well you’re not that hard to find when you only have two hobbies: sleeping and fishing.”

“How’d you know I wasn’t sleeping in a random spot in the castle?”  He asked with a joking tone as he moved his fishing rod to make room for her to sit on his lap.

Stella took a seat and poked his nose.  “A wife always knows.” She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his head.  “So, King of Fishing, I do believe it’s time for your queen to learn, don’t you think?”  She said playfully as she took the fishing rod from his hand.

Noctis laughed but did as she requested.  The next hour or so was spent teaching Stella everything he knew about fishing.  While there were some missteps, there were many more laughs.  Stella loved watching Noctis in his element.  The smile on his face, the gleam in his eyes.  Stella didn’t want to bring him back to the castle.  This was where they were meant to be.

“So tell me, love.  Why fishing?”  Stella leaned back into Noctis’ chest, both hands holding the rod as Noctis’ were over hers.

Stella felt him shrug behind her.  “It was one of the things dad and I used to bond over, especially after mom passed.  If I was being worked too hard, or we just needed a break, he took me out here and we just fished.”  He paused for a bit and smiled before placing a kiss on Stella’s shoulder. “Those were the best times of my life.  Simpler times.”

Stella smiled content.  “King Regis is a good father.  My mother was good as well.  But she always made sure I knew my duty, even from a young age.  When my mother first told me about our arranged marriage, she told me one of my most important duties was to have a son and to raise him well.  ‘Sons learn from their mothers and you must teach yours a great deal’ she told me.”  

“Our kids will learn more from you than from me, I’m sure.”  He joked.

Stella laughed as well.  “You’ll have plenty to teach them, I’m sure. But Noctis…tell me…”. She let go of the rod with one hand and took Noctis’ and placed it over her belly.  “…would you teach our son to fish?”

Not only would the crown of Lucis be passed, but so would the love of fishing.


End file.
